Various methods and systems have been developed for coupling electronic devices. Electrical connectors, for example, include a wide variety of wires, plugs, and sockets in assorted applications. Some connection technologies support connecting multiple devices in a linear sequence or “daisy chain.” For instance, using FireWire or Thunderbolt ports and cables, a series of computer peripherals can be connected to one another in a daisy chain configuration. Flexible cables are typically used to connect daisy-chained devices. Such cables may transmit data and/or provide power to connected devices.
Many “edge” environments pose a challenge to connect communication and information services equipment such as computing devices, networking equipment, and other communications gear. Edge environments include battlefields, harsh environments, disaster areas, construction areas, and so on. Such edge environments are often lacking in infrastructure and relatively inaccessible, so transporting large equipment to the environment and setting up and operating equipment in the environment may be problematic or not feasible. For example, power may not be available and, when it is available, may not be reliable. Environmental factors (which may include heat, rain, wind, dust, vibrations, and/or rough handling) may also damage equipment. These conditions make traditional methods of coupling electronic devices unsuitable for edge environments.
Accordingly, there is a need for portable communication systems that can be interconnected quickly and simply, such as for use in edge environments or other remote areas.